The Girl With The Red Hair
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: Meet Tania, she's a girl who is studying to be a ninja with the rest of the Naruto gang. Follow her as she joins a ninja team. Her life is never boring especially with a Nuckleheaded ninja and a cold-stone rock bickering all the time and a pink hair ninja who can send those two flying with just one punch


***I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I do own my OC Characters that I came up with. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own.***

Chapt. 1: The Very Beginning

"TANIA WAKE UP, ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GO!," a women yelled up at her daughter from the stairs, "YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FINAL EXAM!"

"Five more minutes….," came a sleepily voice under jade green bed covers.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL SAKURA AND INO TO WAKE YOU UP?!," smirked the mother upon hearing a loud crash sound coming from upstairs ,"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

"I HATE YOU MOM!," shouted a young voice from upstairs before going back into her room to find her clothes, "I'M GOING INTO THE SHOWER! I'LL BE DOWN IN 15 MINUTES!"

"I'LL LOVE YOU TOO, SWEETIE!," the mom shouted upstairs towards her daughter, while whisking some eggs in a silver bowl, "SAKURA AND INO WILL BE HERE TO PICK YOU UP IN AN HOUR!"

"THANKS MOM!," thanked a voice before closing the door of a bedroom.

Tania Hasu was a short 12-year-old girl. She had long, wavy, bright red hair, with bangs that covered her eyes, her red hair fell slightly past her butt and turquoise eyes. She had chosen a jade green sleeveless shirt with a black ribbon tied around her stomach. She had on black skirt with jade green on the tip of the skirt that came up to her knees and she had a pair of black stretch pants that came slightly past her knee caps underneath the skirt. She had a black hip pouch on her left thigh (wrapped with the white bandages under it). She had on a pair of bright blue sandals. She also had put on black leather gloves with metal plates on her knuckles.

"Hey mom," Tania said coming down from her bedroom, "I smell something really good."

"How's my _Rose Bud_ , this morning," teased Tania's dad from the kitchen table, reading his newspaper, "Nervous about your big day."

" _Dad_...when are you going to stop calling me that," Tania moaned sitting down at the table and eating her plate of eggs her mother just put down in front of her, "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I'm going to keep calling you that until we have left this earth," Tania's dad teased, "Oh that reminds me, todays your last day of your ninja school before you become a Genin isn't it?"

"That's only _if_ I pass the exam," Tania scolded turning towards her dad, "And don't say that I'm going to when I haven't even taken the exam, yet, its bad luck. You know how superstitious I am." 

"You will pass the exam, Nia," called a pink hair girl coming into the kitchen followed behind her was a blonde hair girl.

"After all, you studied with Shikamaru," came the blonde hair girl, "Ready to go."

"Thanks Sakura, Ino," Tania called getting up from her chair and putting her plate in the sink before heading off to school.

Sakura had long pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red long shirt that had a flap in the front and back and a zipper starting from the front and going to the side (her right hip). On the flap was a white O (the symbol of her clan). She had blue shorts underneath the long red shirt and bright blue sandals.

Ino had white-blonde hair tied into a high ponytail with part of her bangs cover her left eye slightly. She was wearing a dark purple shirt that came below her breast bone and she had a dark purple skirt with slits on the sides. Her body was wrapped in white bandages. On her arms were white sleeves that had purple on the elbows and wrists. On her feet were bright blue sandals.

"WAIT UP INO-PIG!," Sakura shouted towards Ino as we raced towards the school.

"YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE BILLBOARD BROW!," teased Ino as she ran inside the building.

"TANIA, IF I CAN SIT NEXT TO SASUKE BECAUSE YOU MADE US LATE," raged Sakura with tick marks, "I'LL HAVE NARUTO DRINK EVER LAST PEPSI YOU OWN!"

"ALRIGHT, I'M COMING!," I yelled, running faster like my life depended on it, "SEE WE MADE IT!"

"What did Sakura threaten this time Tani?," smirked a guy wearing a grey jacket with black fuzz on the arms and hood (which he had the hood up).

"Oh you know Kiba," I wheezed trying to catch my breath, "My Pepsi, so the same as usual."

Kiba was wearing his grey jacket and had picked out tan pants to wear for well…pants. He had red face paint on his check in the form of fangs. He also had bright blue sandals.

"Thanks Shikamaru for helping me study," I said walking over to where a kid with a pineapple head was sleeping on his desk, "Hopefully, I'll be able to pass."

"No problem Nia," Shikamaru said, lifting his head off his desk looking at me, "But don't thank me yet.

Shikamaru was wearing a grey shirt with a fish net (***Author's Note: if you know the specific name for it then let me know***) shirt underneath. He had on grey pants with bright blue sandals on his feet.

"You'll do fine Tania," called a girl with buns on top of her head.

"I know Tenten, but I just worry a lot.," I announced.

Tenten was wearing a pink shirt with no sleeves and blue pants. She had blue sandals and had her brown hair tied in buns on each side of her head.

"Hey Hinata, where's the knucklehead?," I asked a short-blue haired girl, sitting on a chair.

Hinata was wearing a tan jacket with white fur on the bottom and blue pants and bright blue sandals.

"Tania, I think he's coming," came a soft voice from behind me.

"SHINO DON'T DO THAT IT'S CREEPY." I yelled at a guy wearing a silver jacket and brown pants.

"I'm not creepy," Shino stated.

"Yeah I agree with Tania," came another boy walking next to me.

"Thanks Choji!," I thanked a chunky boy coming towards me.

He was wearing a white t-shirt under a green shirt with a white scarf and brown pants.

"Let's just agree that Shino's creepy," suggested another guy wearing a cream colored shirt with black shorts. His hair was long, black hair that he tied a small white ribbon on the ends of his hair dangling on his back. He also was wearing bright blue sandals.

"Don't be so hard on him Neji," came another voice walking towards Neji.

This kid had a green jumpsuit on with orange leg warmers and he had wrapped his arms in bandages. This kid was named Lee.

"Why don't you all just shut up.," came a voice sitting by the window.

This one was wearing a dark blue shirt with a round collar, and a blue and white fan symbol on the back (it was part of his clan). He had white jean shorts and the same bright-blue sandals. He had on white arm sleeves with blue belts on both ends.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, STUPID SASUKE!," came a voice running into the room and sitting on top of Sasuke's desk glaring at him.

"Oh look, the numbskull is here.," smirked Sasuke while shooting lighting at the "numbskull".

The "numbskull" was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with flame on his back (also his clan's symbol). He was wearing bright blue sandals as well. His hair was pointy and yellow. This kid's name is Naruto.

"Now that everyone is here, we don't we start with the exam alright?," Iruka called walking into the room while throwing a blackboard easer at Naruto, "NARUTO GO TO YOUR SEAT!"

"Everyone, but Naruto may leave, come tomorrow to find out your teams alright?," Iruka instructed after we were all done with our exam.

"Hinata," I caroled as I pulled the blue-haired by the arm with my arm sneaked under hers, "Are you going to stay and watch Naruto?"

"W-w-w-why would you ask something like that?," stammered Hinata with a blush on her face.

"I feel bad for her," mocked Sasuke coming up behind us as Lee screaming about fighting with him, "The blockheaded idiot is so dense."

"Like you're one to talk," I muttered under my breath before running off like the wind upon seeing the evil glare Sasuke was giving me (not like I couldn't take him, it just I really didn't feel like it at the moment), "SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW!"

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
